


Maybe Tomorrow

by Amberina



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-17
Updated: 2003-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberina/pseuds/Amberina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're so very pretty, like a bleeding child, or shimmering stars."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Tomorrow

"You're so very pretty, like a bleeding child, or shimmering stars," Drusilla gushes, so innocent to be so evil. It's truly endearing, Darla thinks as she brushes a bit of her hair back.

Drusilla sits up and claps her hands together, madly giddy. "Grandmummy, do you think we could go shopping?"

Darla sighs, and pulls Dru back down so her head is resting on her chest. "Not so soon after the last trip, Dru. You know how I hate getting shopkeeper in my teeth."

Drusilla looks down. "Yes, of course. I'm sorry, I forgot." Her bottom lip quivers slightly and Darla pulls her closer.

"Shh, Dru. It's okay, just don't let it happen again." Darla says softly, petting back Drusilla's hair. "Maybe tomorrow, if you're good."

"Tomorrow?" Drusilla asks, her eyes lighting up. Oh she really is like a child, like a wonderful, mad child.

"Maybe."


End file.
